The invention relates to a device for connecting component parts, comprising: a blind rivet nut adapted to be anchored in one of the components parts by means of a riveter having a threaded stud; a spacer held in threaded engagement with said blind rivet nut, said spacer being brought into a support position at the other-of said component parts by being screwed out of said blind rivet nut; a connecting screw adapted to be screwed into said blind rivet nut, and a torque-transmitting intermediate member that is accommodated in a receptacle of said spacer and transmits a torque onto the spacer when the connecting screw is screwed-in.
Devices of this type are known, which serve for connecting two component parts with a certain spacing relative to one another by means of a connecting screw, without the component parts being drawn together when the connecting screw is tightened. Conventionally, for establishing the connection, the blind rivet nut is at first inserted into one of the component parts and plastically deformed by exerting a tensile stress, so that it is anchored in the one component part. For deforming the blind rivet nut, a threaded stud of a riveter is screwed into the blind rivet nut, and the blind rivet nut is immobilized at its outer end and is jolted by withdrawing the threaded stud. Then, the spacer is inserted into the blind rivet nut and screw-tightened therewith. To this end, the blind rivet nut has, in addition to the regular thread of the nut, another thread which is a left-handed thread.
The connecting screw, the external thread of which has the same dimensions as the threaded stud, is then inserted through the other component part and the spacer and is screwed into the blind rivet nut. By the intermediate member provided in the spacer, the spacer is frictionally entrained when the connecting screw is rotated. Due to the left-handed thread between the spacer and the blind rivet nut, the spacer is thereby screwed out of the blind rivet nut and approaches the other component part, until it is finally supported at this component part.
In order to avoid that the spacer is screwed out already when the threaded stud of the riveter is screwed into the blind rivet nut, the spacer can only be screwed into the blind rivet nut after the latter has been riveted. The device is therefore supplied in two parts, namely the blind rivet nut ready to be inserted, and the spacer, which parts have to be assembled in the steps described above.